Abduction
by Primeymape
Summary: Marshall the trainer walks into a decrepit old PokeCenter and finds out it's more than just a place for healing Pokemon.


The woman at the counter looked up as a young man walked in to the decrepit PokeCenter. She sized him up noticing his shockingly blue eyes and wild hair, almost reminiscent of a Primeape. He stood maybe 5'8", 5'9" tall of average build, lean from months probably even years of rough traveling and low food supplies. He was wearing a red long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up past his elbows, a pair of worn and faded skinny jeans, and a bright green plaid backpack, bulging with the amount of items he had stored in it. He walked up to the front desk and smiled deeply and innocently, shocking the lady, as his demeanor as he had entered had been all but friendly.

"Hiya!" he said, with a slightly American Southern accent. "I'd like to get my pokemon healed up right quick." He then noticed the girl's small size and dark purple eyes.  
"Are you wearing contacts?" He asked, surprised by the shade and brilliant hue.

"Not at all!" she said with a touch of firmness. "My eyes are naturally this color." said the woman, with a hint of a mischievous smile. "It may take a while to, ah, heal your pokemon, hun." she said. "This PokeCenter is a little... outdated if you haven't noticed." she said with an air of contempt for the place but also with a hint of satisfaction.

"That's quite alright, I got plenty of time, 'Hun'" the male said with a touch of derision. "I've got plenty of time to waste before heading off to Olivine. The name's Marshall, by the way." giving that same smile, perhaps hoping to entice the woman.

"Lizzy." she said with a smirk. "Nice to meet you, I suppose."

"All right guys... Come on OUT!" he barked, releasing several pokemon. The first was a Houndoom who looked like it had seen better days, and that was saying an awful lot as this Houndoom was missing half of it's tail and most of it's right horn. The second was an Aerodacty, who at first glance seemed normal, until the deformed wing was noticed. The third Was an Alakazam. The girl knew something was off about this pokemon, but she couldn't figure out what until she noticed it's hands were lacking the spoons that every Alakazam came equipped with. The last was a jolteon, who's strangeness was immediately noticeable by his odd color, black with a white mane and blue eyes.

"Your team seems very odd, but that Jolteon sure is pretty." said Lizzy, with a nervous glance at the Jolteon.

"Oh, that one? Yeah he's alright, a bit wary of strangers but nothing a little love doesn't fix." Marshall stated, patting the Jolteon on the rump. "He's a vicious little boger so watch where you prod him alright? The others are a tad nicer!" he said, flashing the smile once again.

"Psh, what nice teeth ya got there." Lizzy scoffed.

"All the better to eat you with." retorted Marshall.

"Well if you'll have a seat I'm sure you're pokemon should be fighting fit in less than an hour." she murmered looking around the forlorn room. The only visitor had left hours ago. Without his pokemon.

"Alrighty then." said the man, looking around the room for a place to sit that wasn't falling apart at the seams.

"Maleficent! If you could show these pokemon to the.. back." shouted Lizzy, startling the only other person in the room, as a Duskull floated out of the wall to his right.

*Master, I have an odd feeling about this place.* the Alakazam said, speaking with his mind to his trainer while walking to the back with the Duskull. *This place reeks of torture and death*

*I'm sure it's just the pokemon who couldn't make it, Ilya. Maybe your overreacting?* the trainer thought back.

*It would also seem that Damian has taken a liking to this odd woman.* he mentioned offhand, motiong towards the Jolteon.

*How odd.* Marshall replied with a smirk. *Holler if anything goes wrong*

The Pokemon then cut off the connection, leaving his trainer to die of boredom in the pit that was the PokeCenter. Instead of looking around for something to do the trainer immediately opened the zipper of his backpack revealing a rather small Primeape.

"All right, Cale. I want you to scope this place out see if anything funny is going on." the trainer whispered, thinking about his short conversation with his Alakazam.

The Primeape gave an affirmative nod and crept under the table, keeping out of sight of the rather ostentatious woman at the counter.

"Any reason why the Center is so decrepit?" asked Marshall, hoping to draw the girls attention away from the pygmy Primeape climbing up the stairs.

"We have a rather large lack of funds here. It may not be much, but it gets the job done." Lizzy replied, glaring at the trainer sitting in the only good booth.

"So long as my pokemon are healed." he said, breaking the glare with a thumbs up, drawing a laugh from the girl. "Pretty laugh you got there." he said with a wink. "Almost as pretty as those eyes."

"Har har. Quite the charmer aren't ya?" she smirked.

"Meh. I do my best" he replied with another wink and a smile.

"What brings you to this shithole of a town anyway?"asked the girl, with an innocent, if vaguely mocking smile.

"Nothing at all. Just passing through. Got in a rough spot in a battle a couple miles outside of town. Had to run here to make sure my Houndoom made it."

"All your pokemon seem rather... beaten up." she said with a tone of accusation.

"By no fault of my own, except for Cale... The Jolteon... He's blind because of a bad decision." Marshall remarked as a sad look crept across his face.

"The poor thing... How does it battle?" she asked.

"Dunno. But it can still see somehow..." he answered letting the conversation peeter off.

*There's a room here that's blocking my psychic probes in the back, Master. I can't seem to get past a wall of ghostly energy* Ilya spoke up in Marshall's mind.

*Wonder what she's hiding. Contact Cale and ask him to check it out would ya? And how many fuking times do I gotta tell you! Stop calling me master!* shouting the last sentence in his mind with all his might.

*He said he'll get on it. I'm sorry, Mas- Marshall*

"I'm getting some chills here Lizzy. Any chance you raise ghost type pokemon?" asked Marshall.

"Well you already met my Duskull, Maleficent. And I also have a Haunter, Laffeye, though your unlikely to see it unless some shit goes down." she answered truthfully with a glance at the wall behind her.

"What kind of shit would go down in a dump like this?" Marshall asked with a laugh.

"The kind of shit Pokemon die over." She declared flatly.

"Woah. What kind of shit has happene-"

*Mast-Marshall. Cale seems to have found the entrance to the room. It looks like it's being guarded by a rather fearsome Beedrill.* Ilya announced through the psychic connection.

*Alright. Tell him to lay low and wait for the Beedrill to wander off. I wonder why she didn't mention the Beedrill...* remarked the young man.

*I'm going to assume there's something in that room she doesn't want us to see." replied the Alakazam. *Hopefully Cale will be able to get past the Beedrill.*

*I dunno Ilya... Something seems a little fishy here. How are the rest doing?* replied the male replied in question.

*The rest are fine Master. They're all asleep. As a matter of fact. So am I. I can wake them if need be, but only if something dreadful happens.*

*QUIT CALLING ME MASTER* hissed Marshall in his mind, *Alright. I'm getting the creeps about this place, so be on your toes. As much as you can be while asleep...*

Just then, a shriek emenated from the top of the stairs. Both people looked and saw the little Primeape being chased by an absurdly vicious looking Beedrill.

"Where the fuck did that Mankey come from?" exclaimed Lizzy.

"Take a closer look. It's a Primeape." responded Marshall.

"Why is it so tiny? And what the fuck was it doing up my stairs?" she shouted accusingly.

"It was born that way, and Cale just likes to wander around." Marshall answered trying to keep the conversation as to how the Primeape got up there.

"How the fuck did it sneak up there?" she asked excitedly, hoping it hadn't found what was in the room upstairs.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't notice it climb out of my backpack." said Marshall, handling the situation with aplomb.

"Don't let it happen again, K?" Lizzy pronounced anxiously, "We don't want that adorable little Primeape to get hurt, do we?

"I don't think my "little" Primeape has anything to worry about, ma'am. He's a feisty one." retorded the male trainer.

"I dunno. Henry is pretty good at what he does... His poison is QUITE deadly." replied the female trainer in a slightly elevated voice.

"I'll be sure to play it safe then." stated the trainer, not giving any ground as to whether or not he was planning on fighting with the females pokemon.

The conversation ended abruptly as the Primeape lashed out with a Mach Punch, catching the Beedrill by surprise. To Lizzy's surprise, the Beedrill fell to the floor before standing awkwardly on an injured leg, using it's needle as a crutch.

Lizzy instantly cried, "Henry! Are you alright?"

The wounded Beedrill gave a slight affirmative nod. It then flew in the air preparing to attack the Primeape with a Twineedle attack.

"That's enough Henry." Lizzy commanded. "I'm sure all you did was... spook... the poor little thing."

"You have a lot of weird mannerisms Lizzy." Marshall spat out. "I'm just glad Cale here is unhurt." finishing with another little smurk.

(As if a lowly Beedrill could take down Cale. This little guy's taken down wild Tyranitars.) he thought to himself.

"Well keep the little fuzzball away from that staircase. Ya hear me?" She demanded seethingly.

"Fine, fine." the trainer agreed. "I dunno what you're hiding up there but it must be serious."

"I'm not hiding anything." She cried out a little too quickly.

"As if I'd believe that." Marshall mumbled underneath his breath, but he let the comment slide, hoping for another chance to get a peak into that room.

*Ilya. Are you having any luck penetrating the field that encases the room?* asked Marshall to his Alakazam.

No response.

*Ilya? Are you there? What's going on? We haven't lost contact in years.*

The reply that came was staticy at best.

*Being- ghosts- Damian- room! HURRY!*

"Fuck this shit!" Roared Marshall as he ran to the back room to find his Jolteon missing and Ilya locked in a fight with what could only be Lizzy's Haunter. The other pokemon seemed to still be passed out.

"Wake them the fuck up Ilya. Time to move!" shouted the trainer, foregoing the psychic connection for simple words.

The spoonless Alakazam focused her attention completely on snapping her team mates awake.  
During this time the Haunter proceeded to Sucker Punch the Alakazam, trying to gain an upper hand in the battle. Without breaking concentration, the Alakazam snapped it's eyes open draggin the other three pokemon into the waking world.  
The three pokemon snapped to attention, leaping to their feet.

"Dementia! Dark Pulse. NOW!" Marshall commanded.  
The Houndoom began to emit a sinisterly dark aura, erupting in waves of shadow forcing the Haunter back and catching the Duskull that was sneaking up behind the unaware Houndoom completely by surprise, knocking it out instantaneously. The Dark Pulse rippled through the house, striking the ghostly barrier, shattering it.

"Dhalion! Use Ancient Power!" screamed Marshall as Lizzy ran through the door looking wildly about for her Haunter. The Ancient Power launched by the disfigured Aerodactyl Launched towards the female Trainer Only to be stopped by a Wynaut's Counter attack, which it quickly fired back at the Aerodactyl.

"Stop it Ilya! Psychic!" the trainer yelled.

Unfortunately due to her missing spoons, the Alakazam could not control her psychic poweres very precisely and it mised roughly 2/3 of the boulders flying at the Aerodactyl. They connected brutally, shattering the pokemon's bad wing and launching her across the room.

"FUCK! Return Dhalion!" cried Marshall as he pulled out the Aerodactyl's pokeball, encasing it in the harsh red light before it was sucked back into the ball. "Shit. Lost a teamate guys. YOu ready to avenge that pain?" He asked the 3 pokemon still left standing.

*Ilya. Get Cale to use Mach Punch on that Wynaut before it can use any more countering attacks. Get Demntia to distract it with a Flamethrower if you can.* He ordered the Alakazam through their telepathic link.

*Yes Master.* replied the Alakazam coolly and calmly.  
The Houndoom pened it's maw and a wide jet of flames blasted out at the Wynaut which promptly used it's Mirror Coat attack, leaving it open to the Mach Punch from the tiny Primeape. The Mach Punch connected solidly against the Wynaut's face, blowing it not only back, but through the wall behind it, and another wall landing outside the pokecenter, broken and bleeding heavily.

"How the fuck? Shit! Laffeye. Shadow Ball on that fucking Alakazam! Take it down!" she barked as the Haunter materialized inches from her face, obviously confused on what to do. It rotated on the spot gathering it's ghostly energy in the form of a pulsating ball of matter that it promptly launched towards the Alakazam.

"Dementia, block it." ordered Marshall.

The hellish dog leapt in front of the attack bearing the full force and barely recieving any damage thanks to the type matching.

"Dementia... Have I told you how FUCKING AWESOME you are?" Marshall exclaimed at the pleased Pokemon. "EVERYBODY UP FRONT AND UP THE STAIRS! Dementia. Give it another Dark Pulse, would yah?" he asked, ending it with a wink at Lizzy. The Houndoom sprang towards the open door blasting out another pulsating wave of sinster energy, knocking the Haunter through the wall while the midget Primeape jump up and kicked Lizzy's small frame aside so that they could run through the lobby and up the stairs. However upon reaching the stairs, Lizzy's Duskull had managed to revive itself and position itself in a way that blocked the oncoming traffic.

"Destiny Bond, Maleficent." Lizzy ordered silently, laughing as she stood up from the rubble where she had landed, her Beedrill hovering ever so slightly behind her. "Use Poison Jab on that Primeape, Henry! Kill it if you have to!" The Beedrill launched itself forward straight towards the Primeape but a quick signal from Marshall sent a blast of fire at the huge insect from the mouth of the Houndoom, deterring the advancing Pokemon.

"LAFFEYES!USE HYPNOSIS ON THAT HOUNDOOM" she shrieked with her throat hoarse from all the fighting and yelling. The Haunter turned and stared directly into the Houndoom's eyes, lulling it to sleep with it's hypnotic gaze.

"Cale. Shadow Punch." Marshall said calmly. The Primeape got up from it's feet and ran at the Haunter only to have it phase out of sight. The Primeape judged the position of the invisible Haunter and took a wild swing, clipping the side of the enemy pokemon's head, enough to stun it at least for a few seconds and causing the Hypnosis effect to wear off of the Houndoom, snoozing peacefully on the floor. She jerked awake and stared around wide eyed, growling at the enemy.

"Give it another Shadow Punch, Cale, and this time, aim carefully." Marshall said.  
The tiny Primeape heaved up it's hand for the killing blow, when suddenly, he fainted.  
"FUCK. Forgot about the fucking destiny bond. DAMMIT. Return Cale!" he exclaimed.

"Henry! Twineedle on that Alakzam!" Lizzy howled, pointing at the opposing team.  
The Beedrill surged forward, but had to redirect due to another blast of flame from the growling canine gaurding the psychic type. The redirection took the Beedrill straight into the Houndoom, where it unleashed it's Twineedle attack. The Houndoom fell on the floor knocked out by the ferocity of the blow.

"Return, Dementia! Alakazam... Psychic. Take that Haunter out once and for all." Marshall ordered of the large golden pokemon. The Pokemon took the opportunity that the stunning had offered and released a powerful Psychic attack utterly ripping the foe's Haunter into shreds.

*Atta-girl Ilya! Way to go! Keep 'em comin yah?* Marshall spoke with his Alakazam. *Don't be afraid to go full force.*

"What did you plan on doing with him anyway! You evil bitch!" Marshall bellowed out loud, throwing all of his anger into the simple question."

"Easy," she scoffed, "I was simply going to fix him. His soul is damaged and I felt I could... help."

"By WHAT? Slaughtering him like the rest of the pokemon in that room?" he shouted, "FUCK YOU! I don't think you deserve to live."

The female could only smirk at the thought of this boy righteously killing her for his beloved Pokemon. "What do you see in it anyway... It's fucking blind as a bat. It was easy enough to drag it into that room and tie it up. It trusted me so much, though why it did, I will never be able to tell."

At this point Marshall turned around and kicked the door to the room open. What he saw made him gasp from disgust. Row upon row of sharp bloody instruments lay on trays, waiting to bite into the warm flesh of their next victim. The next victim, which happened to be strapped to a small table at the very end of the room, a small helmet fit over his head to discharge any electricity he may think about sparking.

At the sight of her closest friend in the world, strapped to a table, the Alakazam was thrown into a flashback of the day her friend, Damian, had lost his eyes. The group was traveling througha rough forest. At this point it was only Marshall's Primeape, Cale, his Houndour, Dementia, and his Kadabra, Ilya.  
As they were walking through the thickest part of the forest, they heard animal screams.

Marshall signalled for the group to move quietly towards the sound, though the closer they got, the more the horrific screams had muffled their already quiet footsteps. They soon came upon a small clearing, filled with offroad vehicles of all sorts. In the middle of the clearing stood a gathering of 22 men and one woman. Ilya remembered perfectly. At the center of the crowd, came the horrified yelps of a pokemon.

"We need to go check it out Ilya... This may be a little too dangerous for you Dementia, I need you to return to your ball." Marshall stated, opening the ball and pulling the wary Houndour inside. He quickly got up and had Cale climb up into the trees to provide an ambush from above. If they did this right, the group would have no idea what was going on until they were already dead. "Torturing an innocent Pokemon. YOu bastards will Pay." he said to himself silently. Oddly enough he didn't see any pokeballs at there hips or anywhere on their collective person. But they had guns... and they were rather large guns.

"Okay Ilya... What I want you to do... is use psychic on those monsters' weapons and fling them away as far as you can. Do you understand me?" He said, excited for the day they would be able to communicate mind-to-mind when she became an Alakazam. "Ready...? GO!" He shouted signalling for Cale to drop on the poachers from above, whil Ilya proved her prowess by simultaneously lifting every weapon and flinging them in all directions. The men looked stunned. They ran for it in all directions heading for their vehicles, but what Ilya saw, disturbed her so much, she just couldn't contain her anger. What she saw, was a poor defensless Eevee, It's skin torn off and shredded in places, it's legs visibly broken, and it's tail bent over halfway. Another break in this already broken Pokemon. With an inhuman shriek as loud as a bolt of lightning, magnified by the anger and hate she held for these men, Ilya the Kadabra evolved into Ilya the Alakazam before the Poachers could even get halfway to their trucks and quad-bikes.

"Ilya... I didn't know you could evolve without trading..." the trainer mentioned quietly, viewing the Pokemon still seething with anger for these evil men. He noticed something strange though. Ilya was missing her spoons.

*An Alakazam should always have it's spoons... What is happening?* He thought out loud.

*So much pain, and suffering. Twenty men tortured this poor little creature, and they WILL pay* said a voice in Marshall's head.

"The fuck was th-" was all he could slip out as his Alakazam glowed brilliant white and black. The next few seconds were so confusing for Marshall, he could hardly remember them. All he knew was that when he finally stood up again, he saw the Poachers and their vehicles, completely vaporized.

"Ilya... What have you done?" he voiced.

*I have claimed revenge for this poor defensless pokemon. We need to get it help right away, Master*

"I-is that y-you... Ilya?" stuttered Marshall.

*Yes.* She replied simply grabbing the little eevee in one arm and her trainer in another. *Time to go.* she stated firmly.

"O-okay... Return Cale..." was all he could muster as he returned his Beloved Primeape to it's pokeball.

Ilya the Alakazam then teleported them away from the horrific scene.

Scan ahead three years, adn you will see that Ilya the Alakazam was filled with the same rage on that fateful day she had blinded her best friend. Marshall recognized what was happening right away. He ran over to his beloved pet Jolteon, that he had rescued three years ago, and hunkered over it's body, riddled with cuts and bruise and even a piece of his ear missing.

"What did she do to you Damian?" the man asked, as tears filled his eyes. The next thing that happened was like the sound of a Navy vessel's largest weapon firing. Marshall was blown to the floor by the blast, dragging his Jolteon with him. When he woke about a miunte later, all that was left of the top floor was ashes. Ilya had completely disentegrated it.

"Ilya... Are you alright?" he asked, worried. "I think we need to get out of here."

*Agreed, Master* was the only reply.

"And how many times do I gotta tell you? Quit calling me 'Master' dammit!" He voiced aloud, fearful to open the connection with his still angry Alakazam. "I hope Dementia is awake enough to burn this place to the ground..." he said. "Come on out Dementia. I have one more job for you. Burn this place to the FUCKING ground." And with that. The team traveled down through the PokeCenter, Dementia spreading flames everywhere she could reach, and exited through the front door. They hadn't seen a single sign of the demented PokeCenter Nurse Lizzy, nor her pokemon. Though a Teddiursa seemed to have started following them.

2 Days Later

An adult male with Long brown hair, glasses, brown khakis, a black t-shirt under a green overcoat, and a solitary Gloom walked through the front of the PokeCenter's Double doors.  
He took one look around, stared at the girl at the counter and said, "Jesus Lizzy. Either I'm really fucking high... Or this place has had some serious remodeling in 2 days."

End


End file.
